Various infant support structures are known. Many parents often purchase multiple different support structures for their children, where each of the infant support structures serves a different purpose. For example, many parents will purchase a play yard, an infant sleeper, an infant bouncer, an infant changing table, a crib, etc. Not only does purchasing the various infant support structures create a financial burden on parents, each one of the infant support structures consumes a potentially significant amount of space within the home. Despite most infant support structures being able to be reconfigured into a storage configuration, having various infant support structures in their storage configurations still consumes a large amount of space. In addition, it is often difficult to reconfigure these infant support structures from the deployed configuration to the storage configuration. Reconfiguring the infant support structures often requires significant amounts of time, and the disassembly and reassembly of multiple parts of the infant support structure. Moreover, the need to reassemble and attach multiple components creates a chance for assembly error on the part of the parent, thereby creating a potential hazard for the infant placed within a misassembled support structure.
Furthermore, whether reconfigured in their storage configuration, or just being in their deployed or in-use configuration, the various infant support structures have an awkward shape, making travel with the infant support structures very difficult for parents.
Thus, there is a need for an infant support structure that combines multiple infant support structures together into one structure, including a play yard, a sleeper, and possibly even a changing table. This eliminates the need for multiple infant support structures within the home, and the need to travel with multiple infant support structures. There is also a need for these support structure to be combined in a safer way, with assembly being as simple and foolproof as possible to limit the chances for assembly error and related mishaps. Also, there is a need for this infant support structure to be quickly and easily reconfigured from a deployed and in-use configuration to a storage configuration, without requiring the disassembly of multiple parts. In addition, there is a need for an infant support structure that is easily portable and makes travel easier for the parents.